


Love Is Not a Choice

by Applefall



Series: Ficlets [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick's in love with Pete, and Pete doesn't realize it for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Not a Choice

Patrick refuses to remove the shirt. Pete is behind him in an instant, growling into his ear.

"Just take it off 'Trick." Pete says angrily, crossing inked arms across a bare chest. Patrick shakes his head again. There is no fucking way he's removing a shirt for a photo shoot. Pete knows very fucking well that he's not going to take it off.

It's pissing him off. 

Pete has always been the sex symbol of Fall Out Boy, and he knows it. Though lately he's been trying to get Patrick to show off some skin.

"I'm going to punch you in the neck." Patrick answers, crossing his own arms across his chest defiantly. Pete tugs at the hem of his shirt, and places a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Nah, you love me too much." Pete says, and Patrick can feel the grin against his cheek. It's true, Patrick loves Pete, more than Pete probably knows. 

And when Pete leaves stupid fucking kisses on his cheek and neck, Patrick's heart starts to race, and Pete grins at him like he knows, but he can't possible know that Patrick is hopelessly in love with him.

And Patrick knows he's fucked because when he looks at the gorgeous tan man with the tattooed arms he wants nothing more than to press his lips to Pete's.

Patrick knows he can never stand a chance to the models Pete dates because he's just the chubby 23 year old and Pete's the 28 year old sex symbol of their group. There's no fucking way.

He's been in love with Pete for years, ever since he met him when he was just a teenager and Pete was just barely an adult. He remembers falling in love with him after Pete hugged him tightly before their first show, whispering in his ear. Pete said he knew he'd do great.

Patrick still remembers the tone he used and the squeeze of the hug even after so long and Pete has never known that Patrick remembers these words before every concert they play.

And so when Patrick shoves Pete away and stomps out of the room, he's disappointed that Pete doesn't bother to come after him and ask him what's wrong.

Six months later the band breaks up and Pete doesn't text or call for five years.

And when they do finally get together and there are tears streaming down his cheeks as he hugs Pete tightly, whose hugging just as tightly. And when Patrick brings his lips up to meet Pete's, Pete kisses back like Patrick is the last person alive.

Patrick thinks as he kisses Pete, thinks that ten years of waiting have payed off.


End file.
